1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a non-motorized cart for dispensing herbicide and/or pesticide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining lawn and garden areas often require spraying solutions of herbicide and/or pesticides on all or portions of the area. Conventionally, this task requires carrying a heavy container to the area and manually pumping the solution from the container. When the container is empty, another container must be retrieved and carried to the area being treated. Even for those who enjoy “yard work”, such a task can be arduous and energy draining. The art would certainly welcome an apparatus that would alleviate the heavy lifting and the energy-draining manual pumping, while also providing an ample amount of herbicide and/or pesticide solution to treat a relatively large area. Thus a non-motorized, wheeled cart solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The related art is replete with carts designed to carry dispensing apparatus. Pertinent samples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a wheeled herbicide carrier as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.